


Broken Dreams

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She believed he would always come back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

Allison always believed that no matter how many times she broke up with Scott, he would always be waiting for her to take him back. After all they were meant to be; two star crossed lovers who would eventually get their happily ever after. Unfortunately, life isn’t always like the movies and when Allison dumped Scott for the fifth time their Senior year; the werewolf finally had enough. He was tired of having his heart ripped out of his chest.

So while an obvious Allison continued to think that one day she would be ready for Scott to sweep her off her feet again, the werewolf moved on. At first he wanted to crawl back to Allison so that he could beg for her to take him back. However, he never did. After thinking things over, Scott realize that none of the break ups were his fault. He was always dumped because either Allison wasn’t ready for a serious relationship with a werewolf or she had some kind of issues that got in the way of her being with him. It took quite a bit of coaxing from his best friend, Stiles, for Scott to realize that Allison had broken his spirit.

He had tried to do everything in his power to please her but it was never enough. Allison wanted something Scott couldn’t give her. He could never be perfect and finally he decided to stop waiting. Instead, Scott opened himself up to the possibility of falling in love with someone who wasn't Allison. He didn't know that he would find love in the most unexpected place. Isaac had wormed his way into Scott's heart and the other beta couldn't be happier. In time, he had forgotten all about his supposed "epic love" with Allison.

It wasn’t until Senior Prom, however, when Isaac and Scott walked into the gymnasium, that Allison realized she had lost Scott once and for all. She always thought that he would come running back to her no matter what she did but as she watched Scott dance with Isaac, she knew that wasn’t the case. Her dreams were dashed and her prince charming was now kissing his prince. She had played her games for too long. 

Allison had gambled and lost; Scott was no longer hers. All she could do now was stand in the middle of the dance floor with a broken heart.


End file.
